


Beautiful

by WinryMarellie



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryMarellie/pseuds/WinryMarellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long has it been? (Based off an Great Gatsby AU idea I have been thinking about. Hoping to expand on it later).</p><p>Day 4 submission for Kirishima Touka Week on Tumblr. Theme: AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

"Kaneki...isn't this a little excessive?" Hide watched as countless bouquets were escorted into his small home, brows furrowing as the servants began to decorate the property with them. "I'm not sure if girls are really into all this romantic stuff...it's kind of cheesy."

Kaneki glanced at Hide, "I just want it to be perfect..." He murmured, straightening his coat jacket. 

"She won't care." Hide commented, "She never really seemed like the type to really fall for all of this, at least whenever we talked after you left."

Kaneki pressed his lips firmly together in response. 

Hide shrugged, "Look, as a friend all I'm saying is she's just going to be thrilled that you're back." His eyes wandered to the property across the water, "Last time we talked, she really seemed to miss you. I'm not sure if she wants all of this-" 

"Hide..." Kaneki interrupted, "What time is it?"

"Huh? Oh..." The man dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a pocket watch, "A bit past two, why?"

"She said she was going to be here at two, right?" 

"She might be running late-" 

"No...no..." His demeanor suddenly changed and his expression saddened. He looked at the other man, "She isn't going to come, is she? She probably hates me-" 

"She doesn't even know you're here!" Hide grabbed Kaneki's shoulders and shook him, "Stop panicking. Didn't you tell me she had a really bad habit of being late?"

"She always kept me waiting..."

"See?" He let go of the other man's shoulders, "She's probably just doing what she usually does."

Kaneki's eyebrows furrowed, "But what if she doesn't show up? I did all of this for nothing! It means nothing I'm just chasing after a lost dream! I'm hopeless I'm hopeless-"

"Kaneki." Hide silenced him, "You're overreacting. You always got this way with girls. I swear it's going to work out." 

He let out a heavy breath, "Okay...yes, you're right." The sound of a car horn blared in the distance and Kaneki felt his body tense, "Oh God that's her. That's her I'm not ready." He stepped back and started frantically looking around, "I...I have to go....I...I can't be here..."

"Kaneki, relax-"

"I'm sorry, Hide!" He turned and disappeared into the house. 

"Kaneki!" Hide watched as his friend vanished behind the door. He let out a heavy sigh, turning to see a car pull up in front of his small home. 

A servant stepped out of the car, opening the door to reveal a well dressed woman, hair draped over one eye as she checked her make up in a small compact. She glanced out of the door and a soft smile crossed her face. The servant took her hand and helped her out of the car. 

"Hide..." Her voice was calm as she walked over to him. "It's been so long..."

"Touka!" Excitement radiated in his tone, extending his arms as he embraced her lovingly. "It's been awhile, huh? How have you been?"

"Seen better days..." Her expression was somber as she looked at the house behind him, "I wish I knew that you were here sooner...we would have invited you over more often." She forced a smile, "It was nice getting to know your through Kanek-"

"Hey, Touka. Do you want to go inside? You came here for coffee, right? Let's go sit down it's hot out here." 

"Oh..." She nodded, "Yes let's go in...I'd like to just sit and talk for a while...catch up a bit..." 

Hide led her up the steps, opening the door and escorting her inside.

"Hide..." Touka stepped forward into the solarium, an excessive amount of flowers, all varying in variety were decorated around her. She turned to look at him, a smile crossing her face, "Isn't this a bit excessive? I didn't see you as the kind of man to decorate so much..." 

"Can't really say it's like me at all." A nervous laugh escaped his lips as he watched Touka observe one of the bouquets.

Kaneki peered at her from the doorway. He felt his voice caught in his throat as he watched her, heart pounding in his chest as his hands trembled. 

Hide glanced over at him and subtly motioned for him to come into the room. 

Kaneki waved his hands, taking a step back, mouthing the words, "I can't..."

"Get in here!" He mouthed back, his movements more expressive. 

Touka glanced at Hide, "Is something wrong?" 

Hide waved his hands, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it..." He glanced back at the doorway, "I'm going to go get us some coffee..."

She chuckled softly, "Have you gotten any better at making it?"

"Ha ha very funny, Touka." He joked as he walked out of the room. He turned the corner to find Kaneki with his body pressed against the wall, shoulders tense as he held his breath.

"Go out there!" Hide said in a hushed tone.

"I...I can't..." He shook his head, "What if she hates me still?" 

"She's not going to hate you." Hide took his shoulders and pulled him from the wall, turning his body and forcing him through the doorway.

Kaneki stumbled into the room, quickly adjusting himself as he stood there, dumbfounded by Touka's presence. He looked back at Hide for help, but he had already vanished into the kitchen, the smell of coffee filling the air. 

His stomach was in knots as he watched her. Touka's back was turned to him, wandering the room observing each of the bouquets. She walked over to one of them, her fingers tracing the petals, "They're beautiful..." 

"They are..." Kaneki's throat felt dry as he spoke the words, "But you're more beautiful..."

She chuckled and stood up properly, "No I'm not beautiful-" she stopped mid sentence as she turned towards the voice. Her mouth hung agape as she stated at the white haired man before her. "Kaneki..." She breathed, her heart pounding in her chest. 

"Touka..." A warm smile crossed his face as he looked at her. She was just as beautiful as ever, her sweet face unchanged. 

"Oh my God..." She covered her mouth with her hand, disbelief flooding over her as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "Did...did you do all of this?"

He nodded, "I...um...wanted it to be perfect."

Touka's hand dropped to her side, reaching out to pluck one of the flowers from a vase, "You're so stupid." She laughed to herself, turning to look back up at him, "I'm so glad you haven't changed."


End file.
